The present invention relates to management of personal finance and more specifically to real-time evaluation of personal expenditures and transactions, and the individual supervision of these expenditures and transactions.
The appropriateness of certain personal expenditures and transactions can depend on many variables and circumstances. These variables and circumstances can include the timing of the expenditure or transaction itself, the gross value of the transaction or expenditure and its relation to net worth of an individual, cash on hand of an individual, salary of an individual, liquidity of the individual, and the emotional state of the individual at the time of the expenditure or transaction. In certain instances, inappropriate transactions or expenditures may be initiated by an individual because of fleeting stresses or triggers, or because of other environmental considerations relevant to the individual. These inappropriate transactions and expenditures can be detrimental to an individual and may lead to unwanted, and sometimes unforeseen, financial hardships and consequences.